Melted (Derretido)
by Peter Linderman
Summary: Este fic se lo dedico a 'flywithbeatles' por sus fabulosos drabbles y sobre todo a los fans de la pareja formada por Kyle y Sunny. Estaría ubicado en el Epílogo del libro The Host (antes de que salga el grupo de expedición), y se trata de Kyle acomodándose al cuarto de Walter, en compañía de Sunny. Es lime, nada más. ¿Qué os parece?


**Disclaimer:** Este relato es un fanfic inspirado en la gran obra de la genial Stephenie Meyer. Todos los personajes correspondientes a la novela _The Host_, pertenecen a su autora y tiene plenos derechos sobre ellos. El resto es mera invención mía.

Este fic se lo dedico a 'flywithbeatles' por sus fabulosos _drabbles_ y sobre todo a los fans de la pareja formada por Kyle y Sunny. Estaría ubicado en el Epílogo del libro _The Host _(antes de que salga el grupo de expedición), y se trata de Kyle acomodándose al cuarto de Walter, en compañía de Sunny. Es _lime_, nada más. ¿Qué os parece?

* * *

><p><span><strong>EPÍLOGO:<br>**_Derretido – Melted (Kyle)_

Seguía observándola mientras dormía plácidamente. No podía apartar la mirada hasta que cayera rendido por el sueño. No sé de qué modo Sunny y yo habíamos acabado así, rodeándola con mis brazos todas las noches como si intentara atrapar un pajarillo en una jaula. Temiendo que desapareciera si se separaba de mi abrazo. Más espantosa e irónica resultaba aquella situación al recordar el profundo odio que había sentido hacia Sunny y la rabia que me había provocado la pérdida de Jodi años atrás.

Sunny tembló de frío y la arrimé más aún a mí. La superficie de las paredes de la habitación recién excavada seguía húmeda y tenía la piel de gallina debido al frescor de la noche otoñal. Esperé, conteniendo la respiración lo mejor que pude, a que entrara en calor de nuevo. Deseaba egoístamente que siguiera con los ojos cerrados más tiempo, hasta que me quedara dormido del cansancio, resguardándola de todo daño.

«¿Cuándo le juré que la protegería?», intenté hacer memoria del momento preciso en el que fue, pero no pude. Supuse que debió de haber sido cuando le expliqué acerca de los humanos que había en las cuevas y Sunny empezó a mirarme con los ojos abiertos como platos y a hacer pucheros con esa vibrante barbilla que la delataba siempre que iba a romper a llorar… No, como _siempre_ que Jodi rompía a llorar.

No podía comprenderlo.

Eran _demasiado_ parecidas la una a la otra y eso embarullaba todos mis pensamientos. A mí me gustaba que las cosas fueran sencillas, directas y claras. Pero no encontraba la manera de resumir en pocas palabras lo que sentía por Sunny y me estaba volviendo loco su semejanza. Por momentos no lograba distinguirlas y se me escapaba involuntariamente el nombre de Jodi cuando conversábamos. Entonces su rostro se ensombrecía unos breves instantes, antes de fingir que no había sucedido ese desliz. Sabía que detrás de su sonrisa cortés se ocultaba un dolor que no podía aliviar.

«No quiero hacerle daño».

Creo que es lo único que pensé cuando le di mi palabra de que la protegería. No lo prometí pensando en los demás, sino en mí mismo primero. Su mayor enemigo, su asesino jurado que la había maldecido incontables noches de insomnio, por haberme arrebatado al único amor que hubo en mi vida. Ése había sido yo, antes de conocerla.

Recordé que había considerado a Jared un tonto cuando se opuso a que matáramos a Wanda. Me sorprendió que se dejara embaucar con tanta facilidad por el rostro de _su_ Melanie, bajo el que se guarecía la criatura que él también quería eliminar. Pero ahora empezaba a comprender lo mal que lo debió pasar durante esas largas noches a su lado. Y también supe la razón por la que se negó a que Doc intentara extraerla, arriesgándose a un linchamiento por nuestra parte. No fue capaz de pasar página y seguir adelante, no pudo aguantar la idea de ver… su cadáver. Yo tampoco me vi con fuerzas para resistir ese final y tomé una decisión que ahora no sabía cómo afrontar.

Envolví a Sunny más firmemente para sentir la calidez de su cuerpo (el cuerpo de Jodi) y dejar de tener esa clase de pensamientos sobre nosotros. Me intenté convencer de que ya había llorado a Jodi mucho tiempo atrás, hasta quedarme sin más lágrimas que derramar en mi vida. Que Jodi no era la misma persona que Sunny y jamás la recuperaría. Pero me resultaba imposible teniendo su cuerpo tan próximo, tan lleno de vida e inhalando su arrebatadora fragancia a cada respiración.

Advertí, bajo la exigua luz de la Luna y de las estrellas, que en su delicado rostro se bosquejaba una sonrisa, antes de reposar su cabeza sobre mi hombro. No sé qué clase de sueño tenía, pero se trataba de uno en el que Sunny era muy feliz y quería que siguiera así. Le aparté con cuidado un mechón de su cabello que le cruzó sobre sus párpados, para proseguir con mi repugnante y abominable caso de voyeurismo.

«Sunny no es Jodi», me recordé (despreciándome a mí mismo intensamente) otra verdad que era incuestionable. Aspiré el aroma de su sedosa piel sintiendo una pizca de culpabilidad por mis más bajos instintos que debía domeñar al permanecer a su lado.

En realidad no tenía una explicación lógica para argumentar que Sunny y yo viviéramos juntos, salvo el caprichoso devenir de los acontecimientos y la absurda obsesión mía de mantenerla a salvo. La ironía me arrancó un gruñido del fondo de mi diafragma, un sonido entre lamento y risa macabra. Seguía teniendo insomnio por culpa de esa alma en particular, pero ahora era porque no quería dormir, por temor a creer que todo fuera un sueño. Si me hubieran dicho hace unos meses que pasaría esto, no me lo habría creído jamás.

Todo había cambiado después de nuestro viaje de regreso desde Las Vegas.

En aquel entonces había sido un completo estúpido al salir deprisa y corriendo de las cuevas en busca de Jodi, cuando Aaron y Brandt me contaron las últimas noticias relacionadas con la buscadora de negro que nos había acosado durante meses. Ni siquiera me había llevado conmigo el cloroformo y lo único que pude encontrar en la parte trasera del jeep fue unas cuerdas que Jared había empleado hace poco y estaban cubiertas de polvo, con las que pensé atar a Sunny inicialmente. Pero no me hizo falta ni siquiera ponerle una mordaza en la boca, porque no gritó ni una sola vez pidiendo auxilio cuando la saqué a la fuerza de su antiguo hogar.

Aquella noche fue surrealista.

Se sentó en el asiento del copiloto sin mostrar oposición ni darme de patadas y puñetazos como me esperaba que hiciese, mirándome de una manera tan complacida mientras le ajustaba el cinturón de seguridad que me dejó sin habla unos instantes. Luego comenzó a charlar conmigo cuando abandonamos la zona metropolitana y estuve fuera de peligro, con total confianza, como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida:

—¿Dónde has estado, Kyle? —me preguntó después de que me dijera su extravagante nombre. El cual, lamentablemente, no me interesé en memorizar ni tan siquiera.

—Escondiéndome —respondí evasivo de una manera demasiado brusca que le provocó un respingo. Así que procuré suavizar mi tono de voz para no espantarla—. Tuvimos mucha suerte, Ian y yo… ¿Sabes quién es Ian, no? —afirmó con la cabeza enérgicamente tras un momento de duda y proseguí—. Encontramos un refugio hace años, después de ir a Los Ángeles, para evitar a los buscadores que nos querían asesinar —Sunny se encogió al escuchar mis acusaciones y se quedó blanca como la cera.

—¿Es ahí a dónde vamos? —articuló con un fino hilo de voz, pero ganando ánimo.

Asentí con la cabeza, mordiéndome la lengua por haberle respondido con sinceridad. No pareció alterarse ni cambiar de idea, permanecía sosegada y entretenida en observar cada detalle de mi rostro, como memorizándolo. No despegó su mirada de mi nariz durante un largo minuto hasta que una mueca de preocupación borró su imperturbabilidad.

—Tú has estado viviendo con Doris y Warren todo este tiempo, ¿no? —inquirí al notar su vacilación, considerando repentinamente la idea de si Sunny era una buscadora—. ¿Han vuelto a estar juntos? ¿Cómo es eso? —añadí más animadamente para hacer que hablara un poco y yo no llevara todo el peso de la conversación. Cuanto menos tuviera que decirle acerca de nuestro destino, más fácil resultaría engañarla.

—¡Oh, sí! ¡Volvieron a tomar los votos matrimoniales tras reencontrarme! —exclamó en un exhibición de euforia que la hizo enrojecerse hasta la coronilla cuando di una sacudida en el asiento del jeep, impresionado—. Perdón, es que tenía… ganas de decirte algunas cosas que han pasado desde que… y no me he podido contener… lo siento.

Apenas alzó la voz y parecía tan inquieta como yo ante la posibilidad de que aparecieran los buscadores para perseguirnos, que no dejaba de agachar la cabeza en el asiento cada vez que algún faro nos alcanzaba.

—Cuéntamelo todo, por favor —le instigué cuando Sunny comenzó a interrumpirse—. No te dejes nada.

De esa manera, durante el monótono trayecto por el desierto, estuvimos conversando de lo que me había perdido los últimos seis años: Del trabajo que desempeñaba como diseñadora artística, el gran sueño de Jodi que jamás pudo ver realizado en Pórtland (Jodi había paseado su _book_ por todas las agencias y negocios hasta que se rindió y abandonó, pensando que no tenía el suficiente talento artístico para destacar), y por el que Sunny al parecer era bastante reconocida entre las almas.

Sunny cambió súbitamente de tema tras escapársele por accidente que me había pintado y retratado en sus esculturas y lienzos. Estaba muy contenta porque sus padres ya no mantenían esas discusiones tan largas y su padre se había mudado a Las Vegas para cuidarla. No parecía recordar que la razón de su divorcio fue la perniciosa ludopatía de Doris, ni tampoco lo asociaba con la desaparición del dinero. Menos mal que Sunny los llamaba familiarmente 'papá' y 'mamá', ya que sus actuales nombres que les habían puesto las almas eran un puro trabalenguas. Posteriormente intentó narrarme lo que ocurrió el día que Jodi se separó de mí, aunque desde _su_ perspectiva:

Se confundió en la salida de una callejuela para llegar al aparcamiento donde teníamos el coche que habíamos robado tres días antes y cruzó un semáforo en rojo para peatones sin darse cuenta cuando volvía de comprar las provisiones. Entonces un buscador vestido de paisano la interceptó rápidamente al detectarla como humana. Sunny me indicó que llegó a ver a Ian en la distancia dirigiéndose al lugar de reunión pero no le pidió auxilio a gritos al saber que eso nos delataría…

Se detuvo en ese punto de su historia, no porque el buscador la dejara inconsciente con un _spray_ y no recordase más, sino porque ninguno de los dos pudo soportar una palabra más. Mi rostro estaba contraído en una mueca de furia, con las manos tan apretadas al volante que mis nudillos se habían vuelto blancos. Y el brillo de los ojos de Sunny se había apagado hasta casi extinguirse por completo de la tristeza de ese instante fatal.

—¿Recuerdas…? —titubeó Sunny después de un embarazoso minuto de silencio—. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez en la que Ian te… Ian te retó a merendarte una tarrina de helado entera y tú… y tú tuviste un dolor de cabeza terrible durante toda la tarde?

En aquel momento quería chillarle que se callara y no hablara de los recuerdos de Jodi. No tenía derecho a ellos, eran de _nosotros_. Sin embargo, Sunny siguió insistiendo en esa anécdota de mi pasado con la voz más agitada por momentos. Me contuve para no alzarle la mano, llevado por la ira. Pensé que aquella criatura alienígena pronto desaparecería de mi vista y Jodi recuperaría su cuerpo de vuelta. Jamás me perdonaría que le hubiera pegado, aunque no estuviese controlando sus actos cuando hubiera sucedido.

¡Menudo genio que gastaba al enfadarse!

De pronto vi claro porqué me importunaba de ese modo una y otra vez, cuando rememoré los viajes que realizábamos Jodi y yo por la autopista, sin planos de carreteras ni un destino en mente. Acabábamos en cualquier sitio imaginable: en el monte Rainier, en Vancouver, en la península de Olympic e incluso una vez casi llegamos hasta San Francisco antes de quedarnos sin gasolina y vernos obligados a descansar en un motelito. Jodi siempre me daba temas de conversación en todos esos viajes para que no me quedara dormido ante el volante, de la misma manera en la que lo estaba haciendo Sunny. Y yo hacia lo propio cuando Jodi se ponía a conducir mi viejo _pickup_ Ford.

Fue en tiempos mucho más felices, los más felices de mi vida.

—Gané la apuesta —despegué los labios con la voz ligeramente ronca. Dispuesto a seguirle la corriente y evitar que pensara en huir—. Ian no se atrevió a repetir el desafío.

Sunny soltó un silbido y elevó los ojos hacia el cielo nocturno, contemplándolo a través del techo solar abierto de par en par:

—¡Pues claro! ¡No quedaba más helado en la nevera! —bromeó con una discreta sonrisa bailando tímidamente en sus labios y bajó su mirada centelleante cuando la contemplé una segunda vez. Comprobé asombrado que la entonación de su voz era idéntica a la de Jodi, pero no me irrité por ese perturbador detalle. En su lugar, me picó la curiosidad acerca de quién estaba sentada a mi lado. Y ya que Sunny parecía que estaba dispuesta a hablar conmigo, ¿por qué no iba a poder interrogarla como es debido?

—¿De qué planeta viniste, Twinkle in the Ice? —me olvidé de su nombre e improvisé uno que creí que se parecía. Pero Sunny no corrigió mi falta, sino que se vio sorprendida y algo aturdida. Empezó a hablarme de su mundo natal, el Planeta de las nieblas, un lugar mucho más gélido, peligroso e inhóspito que la ciudad de Pórtland cuando arreciaba el crudo invierno y las calles se llenaban de una gruesa capa de nieve. Un sitio tan frío que hasta el propio aire estaba congelado y la niebla, que en ocasiones sumía grandes extensiones de terreno, estaba conformada por cristales de hielos microscópicos. También me habló de cómo había sido vivir en el cuerpo de un oso de la altura de un armario, con tres pares de extremidades del grosor de una boca de incendios y unas afiladas cuchillas en sus extremos capaces de hacer trizas el más duro hielo azul. Y de las temibles bestias con garras, unas criaturas colosales que acechaban a los osos entre los interminables campos de nieve prístina. Como nunca asistí antes a una de las clases de Wanda en las cocinas y había hecho oídos sordos a todas las veces que Jamie, Jeb o sus amigos me hablaban de ellas, el relato de Sunny me dejó muy conmocionado.

Después comenzó a narrarme las maravillas de las que había sido testigo en sus anteriores vidas: Las inmensas ciudades gélidas y pálidas que poblaban glaciares de la extensión de un continente y de cómo refulgían bajo la luz de su Sol con mil matices diferentes que podían captar con su vista. Pues para los osos el arco iris iba mucho más allá del rojo o del violeta. Sunny me comentó que echaba de menos tener esa paleta de colores a su disposición aquí en la Tierra y le frustró no poder describirme con palabras algunos de los tonos, únicos e irrepetibles, que había podido esculpir de la luz en sus obras.

—¿Qué sucede? —le pregunté tras unos segundos en los que dejó de hablar. Su relato era tan absorbente que me había arrebatado el sueño por completo, aunque no había logrado quitarme la incómoda sensación de que Jodi permanecía a mi lado.

Sunny me observó detenidamente un largo rato, poniéndome inquieto cada vez más y más, antes de contestar:

—Sigo esperando que, de un momento a otro, mamá venga a despertarme y tú desaparezcas de mi lado —explicó con un mohín tristón frunciendo su boca.

Ésa insólita respuesta me dejó en _shock_ unos segundos.

—No estás soñando, soy real —farfullé sin ocultar mi pasmo.

—Eso es lo típico que responderías si fueras un sueño —Sunny se encogió apáticamente de hombros y suspiró con angustiosa impaciencia. Se cruzó de brazos, apartando los ojos de mi escrutinio—. Intentarías convencerme de que no voy a acabar despertando y cuando me lo creyera como una boba… ¡Zas! Me tocaría el reloj de la mesita.

—Te juro que soy de carne y hueso —proclamé sin saber qué argumento emplear para demostrar mi existencia real. Lo dicho, aquello era surrealista, un absurdo total.

«¿Qué clase de sueños tenía?», pensé en ese momento de turbación. En todo caso, ¿no debería ser una pesadilla que la raptara un ser humano en medio de la noche?

—Todas las cosas buenas siempre se acaban —murmuró Sunny aludiendo a una de las discusiones que había mantenido con Jodi en Pórtland y que nos había separado durante seis odiosos meses. Cerró los párpados con fuerza, pude advertirlo a través del reflejo de su ventanilla—. Esto también terminará, como todo lo demás —añadió sin atrever a girarse ni a mirarme.

Una sonrisita mordaz amenazó con aparecer en mi rostro al comprender el motivo de su inexplicable malestar: ¡Creía que era demasiado bueno para ser real!

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Nota de Traducción:<strong>

_**Twinkle in the Ice 'Twink':**_ Destello de Luz en el Hielo 'Luz'. ¡Saludos, Naty!


End file.
